freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Show Stage
Were you looking for the Show Stage from the second game? Main = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the default focus of the camera. It is located in the corner of a room (most likely the Dining Area), where the titular Freddy Fazbear and his friends play music during the day for children and adults alike. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, during the cutscenes in between nights, the player sees the pizzeria from the view of the Show Stage, through Freddy's eyes. Appearance The Show Stage seems to be in a corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters, and is assumed to be the location where they play during the day. On the wall behind them are some sort of circular decorations that resemble clouds. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well. The floor is not visible during gameplay or at the end of the game when Mike Schmidt receives his check. However, a close look at the trailer reveals what could be a wooden floor, although this could just be more of the light brick wall returning under the checkers. Occupants The Show Stage is occupied by Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie and Chica are the first to leave the stage, with Bonnie being the first in earlier nights. Freddy, however, will not leave the stage until Night 3. Also, on any night, Freddy can stare into the camera while on the Show Stage, albeit quite rarely, for this only occurs when Chica and Bonnie have left the stage. Trivia *In the trailer, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were seen facing the camera all at once. This particular image can be found in the game's files, though it is unknown if it actually happens in game. It is possible it does happen, but rarely, similar to that of the unused masks Backstage facing towards the player by chance. *The Show Stage and The Office are the only areas where more than one animatronic can be seen together. *When an animatronic leaves the room, the two remaining have extremely minor changes, such as different positions or the direction in which they are facing. **The room itself also seems to change once an animatronic leaves, as many of the background details seem to disappear. *Once an animatronic leaves the Show Stage, they will not return to this room until the player is killed or they move on to the next night. That being said, it is a waste of time to check this room if all the animatronics have left, or if Freddy is the only one present on the first two nights. *Freddy cannot leave the Show Stage until Bonnie and Chica have left, even if his A.I. level is set to 20 while Bonnie and Chica are at 0 on the Custom Night. **This is also true for the second game, in which neither Freddy nor Toy Freddy will leave Parts/Service or the Show Stage, respectively, until the others have already activated. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 68.png|Bonnie missing. 223.png|Chica missing. 224.png|Everyone is missing but Freddy. 355.png|Freddy facing the camera. Nothing_is_scarier.png|Everyone is missing. 2.png|Everyone facing the camera. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|The Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoBonnie.png|No Bonnie, brightened. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy, brightened. Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy's stare, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. Band trailer.gif|The band playing on the Show Stage during the day. Looking closely under the checkers reveals what may be a wooden floor. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations